


221B's Newest Addition

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: John comes home after a week away to find Sherlock isn't alone in their flat.





	

Sherlock stepped out from behind the door, wrapping his arms around John. "Welcome home, sweetie."

John smiled, feeling the raining kisses in his hair. "I was only gone a week, Sherlock." But he was so fond of all the touches from Sherlock that he never had the heart to reject even the smallest brushes.

Sherlock moved the blindfold from his pocket. "I've got a surprise for you."

John was worried, but he also knew not every surprise from Sherlock had been bad. He allowed Sherlock to blindfold him and carefully followed as he was tugged along, knowing almost instantly they were headed to the bedroom. 

Sherlock guided John carefully, making sure he didn't hit anything before shutting the bed room door. "Go sit on the bed."

John moved easily through their room, sitting on the bed, waiting. What could Sherlock have gotten him? "Do I get a hint?"

The detective moved the box that he had hidden in the closet, feeling the small animal inside. "Not until I take the blindfold off."

Sherlock smiled as he took the kitten from the box, setting the fluff ball on John's lap. Going behind his Husband to undo the blindfold and move it to the side table. "This is our new son, since we have not discussed children yet, I took it upon myself to get us a kitten to start." He sat down next to John, rubbing the kitten's ears.

John looked between the small animal and Sherlock. " You got us a cat? and children?"

They needed to have that talk, it appeared Sherlock had been doing a lot of thinking over the short time they had been apart. 

John didn't seem as happy about the kitten as two seconds ago... did I speak wrong, I shouldn't have brought it up... maybe the little honey colored kitten wasn't the best plan. "Did I say something wrong? Should I have not gotten him?"

John could tell Sherlock was nervous about his gift. "No, he's beautiful. I meant we finally need to have that discussion."

Sherlock looked down at his hands. "Okay, we can."

John pulled Sherlock close, making sure not to smoosh their newest addition. "Not now, goofball. "

Sherlock relaxed, laying down on the bed, petting the cute kitty. "We need to choose a name for this little guy."

John looked down at the kitten, hmm... "Butterscotch?"

Sherlock licked his lips, that made him think of taffy. 

John climbed over Sherlock, reaching into the end table on his side of the bed. "Here."

Sherlock accepted and unwrapped the candy, popping it in his mouth. "Butterscotch sounds like a fitting name."

John cuddled the kitten between them on the bed, sometimes he wondered if training Sherlock was a possibility. As much as he liked those candies....

Sherlock loved still being able to surprise John after the seven years they had been together.


End file.
